


In the Spirit of Competition

by k_lynn



Series: It Started With a Wedding [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fashion Designer Magnus, I'm not even kidding, M/M, Malec, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft, former Marine Alec, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: Alec stares pensively into his beer. “You don't think it's too soon?”Jace scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Alec, bro, you went from zero to ‘I want his adopted babies’ after like a month. Honestly I'm surprised it's taken you this long.”Magnus and Alec finally manage to find the time to take a whole five days for a vacation. A question gets asked. I think you can guess which one.





	In the Spirit of Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Proposal fic. For the lovely people who picked up on my (lack of) subtlety. This is the pure saccharine fluff you should (and probably have) come to expect from me.

* * *

 

Alec stares pensively into his beer. “You don't think it's too soon?”

He and Jace had stopped for a beer after a dinner meeting with a new client, because Alec needed the excuse to talk to Jace alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Isabelle not to say anything to Magnus, except he didn’t trust Isabelle to not say anything to Magnus, and Jace was a better sounding board for this. Jace could always be counted on to keep him grounded and tell him when he was being an idiot.

Jace scoffs, “Are you kidding me? Alec, bro, you went from zero to ‘I want his adopted babies’ after like a month. Honestly I'm surprised it's taken you this long.”

“Thanks,” Alec replies dryly. “This from the guy who told me he loved a girl the day they met.”

“That did not happen,” Jace says, his eyes narrowing.

“You called me,” Alec argues, “And said, and I quote, ‘Alec, man, Izzy introduced me to one of her friends, and I think I’m in love’.”

“Okay, one, I don’t sound like that,” Jace says in exaggerated offense. “And two, that did not happen.”

“You can pretend all you want to, it happened. I was there.”

Jace heaves a sigh and takes a long drink of his beer, “Whatever. All I’m saying is, you and Magnus have been together for almost a year now, you live together, it’s not like this wasn’t where you were headed.”

Alec lets out a breath and looks down again, “I know. I just- We haven’t really talked about it. I mean, he’s made some off hand comments, but he could have been joking.”

Jace reaches out and pats Alec’s shoulder. “You are overthinking this, Alec. Not everyone has to have a pro/con list for everything and a five year plan. Magnus loves you. You love him. Just ask him. I highly doubt he’d say no.”

“It’s a ten year plan,” Alec grumbles.

“Oh my god,” Jace says with a laugh, “Drink your beer so you can go home and Magnus can deal with you. He’s better at it.”

Alec tries to take some comfort from Jace’s reassurances, but he can’t shake the whirling of his thoughts. He wants this. Too much if he’s being honest. He doesn’t want to think about what this would do to their relationship if Magnus _doesn’t_ want this. It’s hard to think about. Alec loves him. The last thing he wants is to lose him. The thought squeezes his heart and leaves him breathless. He can’t lose him, he just can’t.

Magnus is in his office when Alec gets home. He’s so focused on what he’s doing he jumps a little when Alec leans over his shoulder and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Alexander, don’t do that,” he gasps. “You scared me.”

“I called your name twice,” Alec replies, amused. He looks at the sketches Magnus is working on, “New line?” he asks.

Magnus glances down, “Custom order,” he replies. “Payment for a friend.”

Alec arches a brow, “Payment?”

Magnus waves a hand airily. “For a favor.”

“Okay,” Alec says, shrugging off Magnus’ vague answers. “It’s late. Put it away for the night and come to bed.”

“I will, love, just give me a moment,” Magnus replies, turning back to his desk.

Alec knows “a moment” means another hour if he doesn’t nip that in the bud. “Magnus,” he says, loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt. He’s about halfway through the buttons when Magnus turns around. He knows he has his attention then. “Five minutes or I start without you.”

Magnus grins and his eyes darken, “That is dirty pool, Alexander.”

Alec shrugs his shirt all the way off. “I guess you’re just going to have to do something about that, aren’t you?” He turns and heads out of Magnus’ office.

“Oh, I plan to,” Magnus says from close behind him. His arms snake around Alec’s waist, and his lips press warm to his neck.

Alec smirks, turning in his arms as he walks them back into the bedroom, “Bring it,” he replies, laughter in his voice and challenge in his eyes.

Magnus drags him into a kiss. “Remember you asked for it.”

Alec grins into the kiss. He’s prepared to ask for a lot more that night. And he does, loudly and enthusiastically.

* * *

 

“So do you think he’ll like it?” Magnus asks, closing the box and nervously turning it in his hands.

His jewelry designer friend had gotten it done quickly and it was impeccable as always. A custom ring hadn’t been his original plan, but he hadn’t been able to find anything that fit what he had in his head. A progressive as things had become, it was still near impossible to find an engagement set for a man. All he’d asked for in return was a Magnus Bane original, and Magnus had been happy to oblige, even though it meant he was taking more work home than usual. Alec was worth it.

“So are we pretending that we’re not talking about Alec?” Isabelle asks, perching on the edge of his worktable. “You know he’s going to love it because _you_ gave it to him.”

Magnus shakes his head with a little laugh, “You know, that’s maddeningly unhelpful in this particular scenario,” he replies, “Considering I would like him to wear this ring indefinitely, it’d be helpful if it was something he’d like to wear.”

“I’m failing to see the difference,” Isabelle teases. When Magnus gives her a put upon sigh, she winks at him, “Let me see it again.” She studies it for a moment, “It’s perfect. It’s elegant, understated, and sophisticated. Very Alec. He’s going to love it.”

Magnus blows out a sigh, “I shouldn’t be this nervous. Maybe I should put it off until after we come back.”

Isabelle arches a brow. “Why? Come on, Magnus. You said yourself this trip is the perfect time. I saw the pictures of the place you found to stay at. It’s _literally_ the perfect place to propose. I thought Alec was the over-thinker in the relationship.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by that,” Magnus jokes. “I suppose I’ll have to settle for being the pretty one, then, shall I?”

Isabelle laughs, “He’s my brother and you’re my boss. No comment,” she teases in return. “Magnus, seriously though, Alec is going to say yes. You know it, I know it, hell, Jace would probably tell you the same thing. Don’t bring Jace into this, though. He sucks at keeping secrets from Alec. I’m not even going to tell Clary until after you guys leave. She sucks at keeping secrets from Jace. So go. Ask Alec. And don’t worry so much because he’s going to say yes.”

Magnus squeezes her arm in silent thanks. He really does appreciate her support. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

Isabelle smiles, “That’s the spirit.”

* * *

 

Alec paces the length of Jace’s office, carefully ticking off all the things Jace is taking over while he’s gone. A list that he has printed out, and also emailed to him and also given to Jace’s secretary, and forwarded to their mother. He may not being speaking to her, but she is technically the president of the company and she should know. He and Magnus have been planning this trip for over a month, and he’s still having a hard time not thinking about all the things that he’s leaving behind. And they’re leaving tomorrow morning.

“Let Mom deal with the military contracts,” Alec says, for the third time, but who’s counting, “She knows how to talk to them.”

“I know,” Jace replies tiredly.

“And Fosten Inc. still needs to send back that paperwork for the lawyers. Don’t let them waffle on the price. They accepted the quote already.”

“I know.”

“I’m not taking my work phone,” Alec adds, “But if you need me…”

“Alec, I _know_ ,” Jace says firmly. “I am not going to need you. I can handle it. And what I can’t, Mom can. Christ, you’re going to be gone for five days not a year. Just go before you micromanage me to death.”

“Jace, this is important,” Alec scowls at him.

Jace sighs heavily, “Alec, you’re my brother, and I love you, but if you don’t leave this building and go home, I will have security escort you out. After I kick your ass. Get out.”

Alec freezes, “Jace, tell me everything is going to work out.”

He’s focusing on work so he doesn’t have to focus on the real reason this trip terrifies him. He’s got the ring after weeks of agonizing about it, about if Magnus would like it, if it was the perfect one. He doesn’t think he’ll ever find one perfect enough, but this one was as close to being worthy of Magnus as he could get. It wasn’t traditional per se, but Alec had picked the stone because it shined almost as brightly as Magnus did, and the jeweler had told him it stood for passion, joy, and inner strength and Alec thought that fit Magnus pretty perfectly.

Jace smirks, gripping Alec’s shoulders and shaking him lightly. “Everything is going to be fine. Now will you go? I’ll call Magnus to come get your sorry ass because you’re refusing to leave, don’t think I won’t.”

Alec laughs, “Did you just threaten to _tell on me_?”

“Fuck yes I did,” Jace replies seriously, but the smirk remains firmly in place. “Magnus is the scariest threat I got. You want to risk it?”

“No,” Alec replies, shaking his head and holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m going, I’m going.”

* * *

 

Magnus doesn’t think it occurs to either of them immediately that they are going to have five days of uninterrupted alone time. Not when they leave for the airport, not when they board the plane, not when they get their car, or the playful argument over who is the better driver – it’s obviously Magnus. Alec’s ‘traffic laws are there for a reason’ mentality means he drives like an old man – or even when they get to the stately secluded ranch they’re staying at. Five days where there are no early meetings or late nights, no client emergencies or missed shipments. Just them alone in a private suite with a private terrace on a secluded ranch in central California’s wine country.

The friendly woman who owns the ranch shows them through the promised private entrance to their room. The terrace is beautiful. It looks out over the vineyard that butts up against the property and the rolling oak covered hills beyond it. They are the only ones staying there for the moment, but the owner and her husband live on the property, and she assures them if they need anything, it will be taken care of.

Alec asks her if there is a place he can go for his morning run, because the idea of Alec taking a break from being active, even on vacation, is laughable. She doesn’t seem surprised by this and tells him about the horse trails that run along the vineyard side of the ranch he’s welcome to use. Magnus can see Alec’s pleasure at being able to run somewhere that isn’t the boring, crowded city streets and resigns himself to waking up to him coming back from a run instead of still in bed beside him where he should be. That’s fine, because Alec will have to shower, and that’ll give Magnus an excuse to join him.

The owner leaves them with their key and they stand in their cleanly, tastefully decorated suite for a moment. Then Alec sets their bags on the daybed under the quaint picture window and moves to Magnus’ side. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and Magnus presses his face to Alec’s neck.

He realizes they’ve never done this before, taken extended time just to be with each other. Yes, they’ve gone on weekend trips upstate, but they’re both so busy an actual vacation seemed like an impossible feat of planning. Somehow, they’ve made this work. Alec left his work phone at home and his day to day duties to Jace and by extension, his mother, though Magnus knows they still haven’t spoken since that evening a few months ago. If there are any dire emergencies, Jace knows how to reach him. Magnus is not above admitting he may have bribed his (hopefully) future brother in law to make sure none of those emergencies happen.

Magnus has left his company in the capable hands of his assistants and junior designers. Isabelle has already assured him that nothing short of a total collapse of the company will prompt a phone call, and he appreciates that. He at least trusts her to not allow that to happen.

Alec sighs, giving his shoulders a little squeeze. “This place is beautiful.” He pulls back enough to smile at Magnus, and oh, Magnus wants nothing more than to keep that smile on his face forever. “I can’t believe you found this.”

Magnus rubs his waist. “I’m glad you like it,” he says, “I told you, I have impeccable taste.” He indulges in a slow, pointed survey of Alec’s body as he says this just to tease him.

Alec huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. “Is there a reason you’re laying it on thick?” he asks.

“I’m trying to get you into bed? Is it working?” Magnus replies, smirking.

“You have to try?” Alec is already backing him toward the bed and they fall onto it together. It’s blissfully soft and the sheets are obviously expensive.

Magnus drags him down into a kiss, “Well, a little effort never hurt anyone,” he murmurs against his lips.

They don’t leave the room for the rest of that day and most of the next. They order pizza from a small place in the town not far away that delivers and spend most of the time in bed, the only time they leave it is to make use of the wonderfully spacious tub and shower in the en suite bathroom.

It’s early evening the second day before they even get dressed. Alec goes out onto the terrace first. He leaves the door open, and Magnus just looks at him for a second. The evening air is cool, but he doesn’t seemed bothered, standing there in his t-shirt and jeans, one elbow resting on the railing. The dying sunlight paints him in orange and red, warms his fair skin and catches in his dark hair. He is beautiful.

Magnus grabs the well worn stretched out black hoodie Alec has left on the bed and wraps it around himself. He may make comments about Alec’s surplus of active wear, but it is warm and comfortable, and while Alec might be fine with the cooler air, Magnus is not. After a moment of thought, he digs into his bag and pulls out the box that has been on his mind since they left, hidden so Alec wouldn’t find it.

When he joins Alec on the terrace he wraps his arms around him and leans on his back, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Alec leans back against him a little, one hand covering the one Magnus has splayed on his stomach.

“So did you want to actually go do any of the things we talked about doing on this trip?” Alec asks.

“Well, I got to do you, and really, if that’s all I do this trip, I’ll be happy,” Magnus jokes, pressing his hips teasingly against Alec. The way he’s bent slightly against the railing is just too suggestive not to take advantage.

Alec gives a short laugh and rises slightly from his stooped position. “Magnus,” he says sharply. “There are other people around.”

“What’s the point of a private terrace if you don’t take advantage of said privacy?” Magnus hums, using the hand he has on his stomach to press him back a little against him, his free hand sliding down the front of his thigh.

“Come here, you can’t be trusted back there.” Alec pulls Magnus around him so he’s the one leaning against the railing and Alec is wrapped around him, chin hooked over his shoulder. “You’re gonna get us arrested for breaking some kind of decency laws.”

“It’s California,” Magnus says, laughing, “Do they even _have_ decency laws?”

 Alec laughs and strokes his waist. “Is this my hoodie?” he asks. “What happened to cotton blends being an affront to decent fabric?”

“It’s warm,” Magnus shrugs, “And it smells like you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Alec’s smile. “It looks good on you. Everything looks good on you.”

Magnus leans back into his embrace. They’re quiet for a while, watching the sunset until the sun is just a sliver on the horizon, quickly being swallowed up by the glittering night sky. It’s dark, the kind of dark you forget exists living in a city, but the light spills from the open door, more than enough to see by.

Magnus is very much an in the moment person. And this seems like the perfect moment. He’d intended to wait, because on the chance this goes horribly wrong, there are three more days in which to remember it’s been ruined and he was the one who ruined it. But he can’t let himself think like that. He gathers his courage – this should not be so nerve wracking – and twists in Alec’s arms so he’s facing him.

“Love, I have something to ask you,” he says, wincing a little at how that sounds out loud. There’s no taking it back now, lame as it is.

Alec quirks a little smile at him, “That sounds serious,” he says lightly.

A little breath of a laugh leaves Magnus, “It’s not. Well, actually it is, but it’s not bad serious. It’s good, hopefully.”

“Should I be worried you’re rambling right now, because that’s kind of my thing,” Alec jokes, “And if you take that away from me, this relationship will be really uneven.”

Magnus shakes his head and sighs out some of his tension. He shouldn’t be nervous. This is Alec. His Alexander. He knows him. He wants this, more than he’s ever wanted anything. He just needs to tell him that.

He pulls the box out of his pocket, and Alec freezes, his face smoothing. Magnus hopes that is shock and not Alec trying to think of a way to let him down easy. He presses on before he can think like that. He doesn’t get down on one knee, because he knows Alec would hate that. They’d had a conversation about it once, watching a dramatic proposal in some romcom they’d put on.

“You know what I don’t understand,” Alec had said, and Magnus had settled in, because he loved Alec’s little rants that started that way. “Marriage is supposed to be a partnership right? Why do they always have someone going down on one knee before the other? Where did that come from? If marriage is supposed to be a partnership, why start it so unequally? I just don’t get it. Marriage is about facing life together, side by side, not one person kneeling to the other.”

Magnus doesn’t go down on one knee, but he does take one of Alec’s hands. They stand side by side.  

“I love you,” Magnus says, letting the truth of it give him confidence. “I love you so much it scares me sometimes.” He smiles and Alec’s lips part a little, his hand squeezing Magnus’. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes when it comes to love, but asking you to dance that night is not one of them. You fascinated me from the moment I saw you. You are beautiful, Alexander, inside and out, and I know my life is better for having you in it. I have never met anyone so selfless and honorable and loving as you are. You make me want to be a better person. If you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much I love you.” He takes a breath and looks into Alec’s eyes, carefully opening the small box and turning it so Alec can see inside. He’d tried to get the perfect ring, even though he knew he’d never find one as beautiful as the man who would wear it. This one was the closest. The band is platinum, inlaid with a simple geometric pattern of tungsten. At home, there is another plain platinum band at locks into it that will get added later, when they marry. “Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Alec lets out a long breath like he’d forgotten to breathe the whole time Magnus had spoken. An unreadable expression crosses his face and then he smiles. “God, Magnus,” he breathes, “Yes. Of course I will.”

Magnus feels all the tension run out of him, and it’s so sudden he almost sways with it. He barely manages to get the ring on Alec’s finger without fumbling it, but then Alec wraps his arms around him and presses his face into Magnus’ shoulder. The box gets dropped somewhere in Magnus’ haste to return the embrace.

“Damn it,” Alec’s voice is a little shaky, but warm.

Magnus laughs, “Not exactly the reaction I was expecting this soon,” he jokes.

Alec steps back a little from him and shakes his head. “I have something to show you,” he says, dragging Magnus back into the room.

He sits him on the bed and Magnus obediently waits there, confused. He watches Alec rifle through his bag for a second, and then his eyes widen when Alec comes back with an eerily familiar small box.

“No,” he says, colored with laughter, one hand pressing to his mouth.

Alec nods, and he’s laughing a little too, “Yes,” he replies. “And yours was better than mine, too. It’s not fair.”

Magnus laughs harder, and then Alec sits heavily beside him and they’re both laughing, leaning against each other. Of course. Of course they would both make the same plan. Well, at least that definitively answers the question of if Alec wants to marry him as much as Magnus wants it.

“Only you would turn this into a competition,” Magnus says when he can get enough air to speak properly again. “Well, let me see it.”

Alec opens the box and turns it toward him. The ring is a silver band, inlaid with a square cut canary yellow diamond at its center that sparkles faintly in the warm lamplight. It’s simple and yet remarkably beautiful.

Magnus has no words for a second. “Alexander, darling, it’s beautiful.”

Alec smiles, “You like it?” He takes it out and Magnus lets him slide it onto his finger. It sits like it’s always been there.

“It’s perfect.” Magnus cups his jaw and pulls him into a kiss.

Alec sinks into it, leaning against him, his arms wrapping around him, when they part, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus’.

“I can’t imagine my life without you,” he whispers, the sincerity in his soft hazel eyes enough to steal Magnus’ breath. “I love you too. I love you more than anything. You are everything to me, Magnus. The truth is I didn’t like the person I was very much before I met you. _You_ make me better. All I want is to be the person you see when you look at me. I never want to know the person I’d be without you. I never want to be without you, period.”

“You won’t have to,” Magnus breathes and he’s kissing him again, desperately, earnestly, putting all the feeling he can into it as Alec’s arms tighten around him like he never plans on letting go.

* * *

 

So they don’t leave the room that night, but Alec is completely fine with that. Magnus is dozing against his back. He knows he’s not sleeping, because occasionally he’ll nuzzle the back of Alec’s neck or tighten the arm he has draped over his waist. Alec strokes his fingers over Magnus’ hand, feeling the ring there as he does. Magnus hasn’t put on any of his other jewelry, so it’s just that one, just the ring Alec gave him. It makes him smile every time he feels it. He lifts his own hand and studies the ring Magnus put there. He likes it. A lot. And it isn’t even only because Magnus gave it to him. Alec is not an accessory person, but this ring, he likes. He likes the simplicity of it, likes the darker metal in the gleaming platinum band, loves the way it sits on his hand.

“Are you going to stop looking at it?” Magnus mutters, voice warm and amused.

“Nope,” Alec replies easily.

“I love that you can’t stop looking at it.” Magnus kisses his neck and squeezes him again.

Alec shifts a little onto Magnus’ chest so he can look at him, “I love you,” he says. “I’m never taking this off.”

Magnus laughs softly, “Darling, I’m holding you to that.”

Alec puts his hand over Magnus’, laces their fingers together, places both on his chest over his heart. The rings they wear settle against each other. They don’t match, but that doesn’t matter. Alec wouldn’t want matching rings anyway. He and Magnus are very different people and that’s part of what makes them so strong together. He likes that the rings don’t match. It means that Magnus picked the ring that would suit him, and Alec picked the one he knew Magnus would like, completely unbeknownst to each other. It means they know each other that well. He likes that the most.

“You’d better not either,” Alec says.

Magnus smiles, resting his nose against Alec’s temple. “My Alexander,” he breathes, and the warmth of it settles in Alec’s chest, makes him lean further into the warmth of this man who holds his whole heart. “I don’t plan to. And _you_ can hold me to that.”

Alec intends to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this series. I hold them all close to my heart. Suggestions are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
